


Mom's house

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: One lives with his mom, the other shares a single bedroom with his roommate. The roommate got home first





	

“Shush!” a big finger held up to his lips. Both men were a little drunk and sneaking into a dark apartment. Takuya holding onto Shingo’s hand as he was guided through the pitch black house. Giggling as they tripped on things. “Shush! I can't believe we’re doing this.” Shingo muttered as he reached his door. “Goro got back to the apartment first. Those are the rules! We only have the one bedroom!” Still giggling as the slid into Shingo’s cramped room. The light flicked on and Takuya just laughed out loud, quickly getting his mouth covered by Shingo. Pulling his hand off, “You have a twin bed! How do you even sleep in that?!” Punching his boyfriend in the arm. “I sleep in it just fine” he grumbled.

 

His room was covered in clothes, art supplies and books. Walls full of shelves, closet stuffed full. It was a small room with a path around the two edges of the low bed away from the wall and too the closet and door. That's it. Both of them standing awkwardly in the tight space in front of the door and closet. Takuya pulled Shingo in for a kiss. Eventually just leaning up against the wall just devouring one another's mouths. They hand only been dating a few weeks but they had gotten hot and heavy quick.

 

Tonight was no exception, but Takuya had only one bedroom at his place which he shared with his best friend. Shingo, at the age of 27, still lived with his mom. His boyfriend understood and most of the time they had been able to get physical at Takuya’s. But tonight, his roommate had beaten them to the punch and they needed to find somewhere else to get it on. After much convincing (and realizing they were both to poor for a hotel) they decided to attempt Shingo’s place.

 

Hesitant about the whole thing, Shingo was still really turned on. He never thought he could bag such a sexy boyfriend. Long tan hands running over his big body. Already looking to pull off his clothes. The older man was definitely skilled, Shingo wanted to swoon under his kisses. Let alone anything else the man did to his body. Slowly, his big hands slid under that shirt, taking in the heat of his tan. Swearing that this man just absorbed sunlight. Shingo pulled the fabric over his head, loving how his hair looked as it settled around his shoulders. Usual necklace falling into place just below his collarbone. Trying to keep the sexy mood going Shingo tossed the shirt away, but it hit his desk chair that had his art bag and it fell on the floor. Markers clattering everywhere.

 

Takuya bit his lip to hold back a laugh as his new boyfriend scrambled forward muttering to himself. Sitting on the edge of bed, putting the spilt contents back in the bag. Bending over and joining him in cleaning up, ending up crouched down on his haunches in front of the flustered man. Smiling softly he leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss, “You’re so cute.” Tan fingers just caressing that big face as he kissed again. Less chaste this time, tongue dramatically flicking forward into that large wanting mouth. Shingo was at his mercy as he was slowly stripped of his shirt, belt pulled open. Lips traveling down his bare skin and muscles. Finally pushed backwards onto the bed with a light pomf of the comforter. Shingo felt fabric leave his hips, quickly sitting up on his elbows, just in time to have an ero induced heart attack. 

 

Takuya had pulled Shingo’s pants and underwear down around his knees. Leaning forward, looking his prey in the eye, dragged his tongue slowly up the stiff cock in front of him. Falling back onto the bed, eyes wide and face bright red. Staring at the ceiling as his cock was engulfed. He was in his bedroom getting a blowjob from one of the sexiest guys he ever met. Eyes just rolling back a bit as Takuya gave a hard suck. Breathing picking up, one of his hands just buried in that soft mane between his legs. The back of his mind  _ screaming _ that his mom was on the other side of the wall. The organ between his legs however was much louder. OH IT’S SO WARM IN HERE, AND WET. I LIKE IT. I WANT TO LIVE HERE FOREVER, MAN HE’S GOOD AT THE SUCKING AND THE TONGUE THING.

 

A pinch to his leg made him jump, “Did you forget we're supposed to be quiet?” That dumb knowing grin just making his heart flip flop. Tasting himself on those lips that met his. Hearing the jingle of his boyfriend's belt, and the rustle of fabric. Instinctively Shingo reached up and felt around his shelf, finding the bottle he was looking for. “Aloe vera?” Takuya was amused as he flicked open the bottle. “It's good for your skin…” the big man mumbled. Making a sharp noise when one of his legs was dragged over Takuya’s shoulder. Leaving him wide and vulnerable.

 

Panting as one of those lubed up fingers pushed in. Quickly followed by another and a third. Arching his body a bit as his sweet spot was gently rubbed. The old bed creaking a bit as Takuya pushed in. With not much room to work, he settled a bit low, knees slightly propping Shingo up. Getting those big legs hooked on his elbows. Slowly moving his hips into that hole that was aching for him.

 

He didn’t go very long before Shingo rolled up on his knees, hands pulling that mouth back to him as he rode that cock. Tan fingers gripped that plentiful booty. Takuya loved to feel it in his hands, especially as he thrusted up into it. Biting that thick neck, feeling his pulse on his tongue. Shingo's heart was racing. Absorbed in each other's bodies, finally the weight and movement of the big man knocked Takuya over. Laughing as his head hung off the foot of the bed. This is why he loved Shingo, swinging his arm around that thick neck, holding on as he was ridden.

 

Still kissing fiercely, Shingo was reaching around for a towel knowing he was close. Finding one on the floor it was a bit far, reaching, overreaching, both of them tumbled to the floor with a thump. Shingo was in pain but Takuya picked up where they left off like a champ. Scrambling Shingo caught his orgasm before he made a mess. Takuya snatched the towel for himself as well. Pulling out and a few pumps of the hand took care of it. He didn’t want to make Shingo walk around his mom's with cum dripping down his legs on the way to the shower. A big hand tossed the towel away in the corner and pulled his sexy boyfriend in for a cuddle on the floor.

 

“Do you think she heard?”

“We fell off the bed, you would have to be deaf”


End file.
